1989 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The '''1989 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is an above-average season, with 18 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1989, and lasted until November 30, 1989. This season is also known as "Cape Verde Hurricane Year" because there were 8 Cape Verde-type storms, with 5 (Gabrielle, Iris, Jerry, Karen and Marilyn) being major hurricanes. Cosme was an East Pacific hurricane and crossed into Atlantic, and was renamed Barry. There were moderate damage associated with this storm and fatalities were reported near Mexico where Cosme struck. Barry also caused some damage into Texas. Erin caused moderate damage in Texas where Barry struck a month ago. Gabrielle caused minimal damage in the Caribbean, but before it was forecast to move into Caribbean Sea, and become much stronger, but fortunately, stayed away from land. Iris and Jerry did the same thing but was never forecast to make landfall. Both were strong storms, though. Karen, like Gabrielle, was also forecast to move into Caribbean Sea but stayed away from landmass. however, it was much stronger than the previous storms, and it's outer bands still caused rainfall and heavy winds in Bermuda and Atlantic Canada. The most notable storm of the season is Marilyn, the most destructive hurricane since Michael of the last year. It hit Delaware-New Jersey boarder as a category 4 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage and the worst since Larry of 1985. It did no effect in the Caribbean, but it caused more than US$46 billion in damage, one of the costliest hurricanes in the Atlantic. Opal caused heavy rainfall in the Caribbean, particularly Haiti. Pablo was also forecast to become stronger once become major hurricane. However, wind shear weakened Pablo. It still caused damage due to it's outer bands affected various landmasses. Also, it also caused damage in Yucatan Peninsula, as a weakening storm but it also regenerated into tropical storm and weakened again. Like Pablo, Roxanne was forecast to be much stronger, but also weakened. It still caused US$203 million in damage, due to being strong and it also affects a populated area. Sebastien was weak hurricane, but also a rare December hurricane and caused damage in Florida. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1989 till:01/01/1990 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1989 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/1989 till:20/06/1989 color:TS text:Alicia (TS) from:22/06/1989 till:27/06/1989 color:C1 text:Barry (C1) from:08/07/1989 till:15/07/1989 color:C1 text:Chelsea (C1) from:21/07/1989 till:25/07/1989 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:26/07/1989 till:04/08/1989 color:C2 text:Erin (C2) from:27/07/1989 till:30/07/1989 color:TS text:Felix (TS) barset:break from:28/07/1989 till:12/08/1989 color:C4 text:Gabrielle (C4) from:09/08/1989 till:16/08/1989 color:TS text:Hugo (TS) from:18/08/1989 till:30/08/1989 color:C4 text:Iris (C4) from:26/08/1989 till:09/09/1989 color:C3 text:Jerry (C3) from:29/08/1989 till:16/09/1989 color:C4 text:Karen (C4) from:05/09/1989 till:09/09/1989 color:TS text:Luis (TS) barset:break from:09/09/1989 till:24/09/1989 color:C5 text:Marilyn (C5) from:13/09/1989 till:19/09/1989 color:C1 text:Noel (C1) from:15/09/1989 till:22/09/1989 color:C2 text:Opal (C2) from:02/10/1989 till:11/10/1989 color:C3 text:Pablo (C3) from:09/10/1989 till:17/10/1989 color:C4 text:Roxanne (C4) from:27/11/1989 till:03/12/1989 color:C1 text:Sebastien (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1989 till:01/07/1989 text:June from:01/07/1989 till:01/08/1989 text:July from:01/08/1989 till:01/09/1989 text:August from:01/09/1989 till:01/10/1989 text:September from:01/10/1989 till:01/11/1989 text:October from:01/11/1989 till:01/12/1989 text:November from:01/12/1989 till:01/01/1990 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alicia Hurricane Cosme - Barry Hurricane Chelsea Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Hugo Hurricane Iris Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Luis Hurricane Marilyn Hurricane Noel Hurricane Opal Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Roxanne Hurricane Sebastien Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1989 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 1995 season. This is the same list used in 1983 except for Chelsea and Dorian, which replaces Chantal and Dean. The names Chelsea, Dorian, Hugo, Iris, Jerry, Karen, Luis, Marilyn, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne and Sebastien were used for the first time Retirement In the spring of 1990, the World Meteorological Organization retired one name: '''Marilyn '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Michelle ''for 1995 Season.. Season Effects Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:What-might-have-been seasons